fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Rapunzel is Wet
One evening, it was raining outside the Comeau residence and thunder crashed every twenty five seconds. George Geef, Jr. and Pistol Pete were supposed to be getting Rapunzel from Flynn Rider's house as a favor from King Frederic, but were distracted because Pistol had been playing video games and George had been eating junk food. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I'm gonna get you!" said Pistol as she pressed the buttons. "Jump the mushroom." said George as he ate a squirt of chocolate syrup. "I'll jump the mushroom when it's mushroom jumping time!" said Pistol with a glare. She went back to her game and George ate another squirt of chocolate syrup. Suddenly, the front door opened and thunder crashed loudly. Rapunzel slammed the door hard and glared at George and Pistol. "Hello!?" She angrily stomped toward them, but they did not notice her. "HELLO!?!?" she shouted again. George noticed her this time. "Oh, yeah. This is for you." said George, giving her an umbrella that they were also supposed to give her earlier and returned to a twenty pound bag of potato chips. The front door opened again. "Hi." said King Frederic, as he came into the house. Thunder crashed outside again. He noticed Rapunzel, dripping and wet as he gasped in shock. "You okay?" "I'm wet." said Rapunzel, shivering with angry tears. Frederic gasped in shock. "Don't say anything. Leave everything to me. I'll take care of it. Trust me." He moved madly towards George and Pistol, who did not notice him. "George! Pistol!" he shouted. George and Pistol did not listen. He started by taking the bag of chips from George. "Hey!" said George as he took it. He picked up the remote and switched off the television. Pistol gasped in shock. "What up with that!?" Frederic gave them a stern look. "One thing. I specifically told you to do one thing for me. Look at Rapunzel." Rapunzel nodded glumly. "She's wet." said Pistol. Frederic rolled his eyes in disapproval. "Everyone can see I'm wet, you brat!" said Rapunzel. "Shh!" Frederic shooshed her. He looked back at George and Pistol. "You were apparently too busy to get her from Eugene's house, but were NOT too busy to play video games all day..." "Pistol..." George started, scowling at Pistol. "...or sit around, smuggling twenty pounds of junk food." Frederic finished. "George!" Pistol snapped, glaring at George. "I keep telling you they are bad people!" said Rapunzel. "Well," said Frederic, looking even more stern. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" George grunted. "Actually, yes. All these video games we play and all this junk food we eat can't be good for our health." "We should go outside more often." said Pistol. "Both of you, go upstairs. You're grounded tonight." "But it's Saturday night." said George. "I'm supposed to be playing cards with Ralph Roland." "You're as evil as the ringmaster!" shouted Pistol angrily. "Both of you apologize to Rapunzel and go upstairs." said Frederic sternly. George and Pistol had no choice. Before they passed Rapunzel, they stopped. "Sorry." said George. "I'm sorry." said Pistol. Rapunzel said nothing. She shook her head haphazardly, spraying water from the rain at them. George and Pistol proceeded to their rooms in shame. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel," said Frederic. "Sorry you had to see that. It's going to be all right. I'll have you out of these wet clothes in no time." Rapunzel nodded as he took her to have a change of clothes. Category:X Is Wet